Her Korean His Gijing
by Elowyn Petrova
Summary: Sean's little sister, Aleirah, comes with him to Tokyo. She will soon become Neela's best friend and a good friend of Han and his team. What happens to Alei when she tries to mix business with pleasure? Han/OC Neela/Sean


Sean pulled up to 'school' with me in the passenger seat. Our schedules were exactly the same, so I would have to deal with my big brother for the whole day. Yay! (Please, note my sarcasm.) When you look at this place it doesn't even make you think 'school': It makes you think 'prison'. We both step out of the car and look at all of the people who will be accompanying us in our imprisonment today on this lovely day. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping and we were required, by law, to be sitting in a boring ass classroom instead of going out for a swim or playing some sort of sport outside in the sun. And the United States blames obesity on fast food places. Well, if they gave us any time to go outside to burn off those calories, we wouldn't be so fat, now would we? Stupid fuckin' society can't even look at themselves for their problems; they have to point the finger at other people.

Sean and I just sigh and walk up into the huge crowd to get through those little doors to step through a metal detector. Sean moves the back of his shirt up a little bit as I fall into step behind him.

"Grab my belt loop" He orders in his Alabamian drawl. I scoff and shake my head.

"Sean, I'm not a little girl anymore. I can take care of myself." I spit back. It was so weird. Sean had the country accent and my mother and I didn't. It makes people wonder if he's really related to me. But, oh well. He's my brother and I'm his sister. We were blessed with a curse. Sean just shakes his head and grabs my hand. "Fine! I'll hold onto your belt loop, just drop my hand! I am your sister, not your trophy!" I hiss in defeat. Sean smiles broadly and nods.

"I'm glad that you saw it my way." He says in a sickly sweet voice. I just groan and make him turn around. I hook my finger in his belt loop and tug up, giving him a little wedgie. Sean just looks over his shoulder. "No turkey walks." He commands. I giggle and shake my head.

"No turkey walks? Aw, but where's the fun in that?" I ask innocently. Sean just laughs and maneuvers his way through the crowd. We get to the door and Sean steps through first. The thing goes off and they pat him down. I'm next and the high school jock, who has a girlfriend must I remind you, comes up and grabs my ass.

"Hey there." He whispers in my ear. My insides churn, and not in a pleasant way. His grip tightens as he kisses behind my ear. I gag and elbow him in the gut, making him double over in pain.

"Ever touch me again, and I'll sick my brother on you." I threaten as I walk on. Sean saw the whole thing go down, as did the guards. They all just nod my way, letting me go on my way.

"That's why I make you grab my belt loop." He whispers as he puts his hand to the small of my back, ushering me to the lockers. I scoff and look up to him.

"Do you really think that you being there would've changed anything?" I ask incredulously. Sean just smiles and nods.

"Of course. That guy would've walked away with a broken nose and possibly a broken cheek bone." He says as his smile broadens. I just shake my head and walk off towards our first period.

"Are you coming, ya big freak of nature?" I call over my shoulder. Sean just chuckles and jogs up to stand by me.

"Let's roll." And with that, we head off.

* * *

(Skip school to where they are standing in the parking lot. I hate writing school parts lol)

So, we're walking back to the car, and there is a stunning red Viper sitting next to our car. And in the Viper, is a very self-absorbed, ignorant slut. Sean smiles at her as she nods to the car.

"Nice car." She comments sarcastically as she looks up from painting her toenails. Sean smiles and nods.

"It gets the job done." He responds politely. She just scoffs and shakes your head.

"What, delivering pizzas?" She asks.

"It's not the ride… It's the rider." He says flirtatiously. I scoff and shake my head.

"It's _driver _not _rider_, you idiot." I say as I get into the car. Sean just gives me a look and the jock from earlier this morning walks over and looks from Sean to the girl.

"Hey, was that you talking to my girl?" He asks. I scoff and lean over to Sean's side of the car.

"You're girl? Well, you didn't seem to have one this morning when you grabbed my ass." I say as I wink at him. He turns pale as his girlfriend shoots daggers at me through her eyes. Sean just shakes his head and looks the jock in his face, ignoring my comment.

"Naw, she was just checking out… my ride." He explains. I hear him and the jock exchange words before Sean gets into the car and starts to drive away. Then, there was a bang and glass was all over both Sean and I. I shake my head and try to grab Sean's arm as he gets out of the car.

"Sean, get your ass back in the car. He isn't worth it." I try as I climb out of the car after him. Sean grabs the wrench as the boys walk up on us and they all stop in their tracks. Then, dumb blonde Barbie bitch decides to speak up.

"Why don't you let your cars do the talkin'? Race and the winner. Gets. Me." She offers. I glare at her as both of the boys agree. I get back into the car as Sean starts it. I sigh and buckle my seat belt.

"Just, don't kill me." I say right before the race starts.

"I would never kill you. On purpose." He adds as an after-thought.

"Thank you?" I ask doubtfully.

* * *

So, as a recap of the last 24 hours: Sean lost the race and flipped the car, my mom is shipping us off to Tokyo to go be with my father and my dad isn't at the airport.

"Sean, he isn't here. Do you still have the address?" I ask, extremely annoyed. Sean just sighs heavily and nods. We hail a cab and give him the paper. On the way there, I look out of the car window and become transfixed on the scenery around me.

"Sean, look." I exclaim, hitting his arm and pointing outside to all of the people and all of the lights. Sean just laughs.

"Yes Aleirah, those things are called _lights_."

"Oh, fuck you!" I exclaim looking out of the window again. We pull up to dad's place and put our bags on the ground. Sean rings the doorbell as I sit on my suitcase

"Sean? Alei? I thought that you were gonna be here in the seventh?" Dad asks as he opens his door.

"Today _is _the seventh." I say in an annoyed tone. Leave it to Dad to fuck everything up.

"Okay, well give me a second." Dad shuts the door. I turn to Sean and smirk wickedly.

"How much do you wanna bet that he has a whore right now 'cause the old man doesn't have any game left?" I say amused slightly.

"Ten bucks says that you're wrong."

"Deal." And Dad walks out with a whore. I smile and nod my head. Sean just cusses under his breath and shakes his head. Dad ushers us in and nods his head.

"So, this is it. I would've been there, but your mom said the seventh and we're a day ahead of you here in Japan so…" Dad says in a very awkward manner.

"Where do we sleep?" I ask, breaking the silence. Dad just sighs and shakes his head.

"How's your mother?" He asks, a twinge of guilt in his eyes. I shake my head and look down.

"She's an exotic dancer with three boyfriends, how do you think she is?" I ask. Dad ushers us to the room and opens the door.

"There are rules. No going near cars: Go to school, come straight home. That's it. You two get to share the room." He says. "Lights out in ten." And with that, he leaves us alone.

"If you're not comfortable with sleeping next to me, I'll take the floor." Sean offers, throwing our luggage on the thing next to our bed. I shake my head and giggle.

"Sean, you're my brother. We used to _bathe _together when we were younger, for Christ's Sake! No, I don't care if we share a bed." I say, scooting over as I sat down on the bed. Sean just smiles and sits next to me. "Plus, I'm not for incest." I add, punching his shoulder lightly. Sean just pulls me into a hug and kisses the top of my head.

"You know I love you, right?" He asks, rubbing my shoulder. Tears prick my eyes as I think of all the things that have happened within the last twenty four hours. A tear makes its way down my face as I nod my head into my big brother's chest.

"Of course."

"Good. Goodnight." He says as he kisses my head again. He lies down and sprawls out in the middle of the bed. I shake my head and lay on top of him. I feel Sean laugh as I used his back as a pillow.

I woke up rudely to a screeching alarm. I groan and roll off of Sean, whose still lying on his stomach. I roll over and find two uniforms: One with a really short skirt. '_Train for school leaves at seven_' The note read. I groan louder making Sean get up.

"Come on, train leaves for school in an hour and a half. Look at this skirt! It's so short! You wanna know what doesn't help?! I HAVE AN ASS!" I exclaim as I hold the skirt up. "What do they do in this school, make pornos in their free time?!" I yell, making Sean look at the uniform closely.

"If I _ever find _you making a porno, I will have to kill you." He says lazily. I roll my eyes and we both get up. Sean, being the gentleman he is, gets ready in the bathroom as I get ready in the bedroom. Ten minutes later, we're ready and we leave the house. We get to school late and everybody looks at us funny because we didn't know about 'w_abuki'_. Why can't she just say slippers? Ugh, whatever.

At lunch, Sean and I sit alone and we don't really talk. Sean kicks me lightly under the table as a guy comes up and sits with us.

"Hey, I noticed that you ain't gotta laptop. Lookie here…" He says, pulling out a black laptop. I tune him out as I pick at my food. A few minutes later, I get bored and tune back in. "Name's Twink." The guy says. Sean just smirks and shakes his head.

"Look, I'm not tryin' to be rude, but I doubt that I'm gonna be here long enough to remember your name. Are you sellin' that steering wheel?" Sean asks.

"Naw, that one's mine." Twink says.

"You gotta car?" Sean asks with a hint of mischief in his eyes. I've seen that look too many times before.

"Sean. Don't even _think _about it…" I hiss, kicking him hard beneath the table. Twink just smirks.

"I thought that you said that you weren't gonna be here long enough to remember my name." At that, Sean just shrugs. I sigh heavily, knowing that there's no backing out now.

"I'm Aleirah, but everyone calls me Alei." I say, holding my hand out. Twink shakes my hand.

"Nice to meet you Alei. So, you Sean's girl?" He asks, giving me a once over. Sean starts to chokes on his food.

"Ha! No, not even close. I'm his baby sister." I say as Sean starts coughing. I smirk over at his and kick his leg again.

"Ow! That's the same damn spot!" He hisses back at me, his face red. I giggle and shake my head, making my long brown-ish blonde hair bounce slightly. Class started shortly after.

* * *

After school, Twink took us home and we changed. He told me to wear something that showed some skin. Can you believe the nerve on that kid? I wore my long sleeve black shirt that had buttons on my boobs and I unbuttoned the top few, I wore my favorite black low rise jeans that showed the bottom of my stomach and my black five inch heels that brought me to five foot seven. I left my hair down and it tumbled to the middle of my back. I pulled my sleeves over my hands and bite down on my lip. I put on some eyeliner and mascara, making my dark brown eyes pop. Sean walks in and shakes his head.

"We're going racing. You stay by me, hear me?" He asks as he changes his shirt. I nod and bite my lip harder. Twink shows us his ride and gets all excited. The only thing that I like about his car is the color. It's a dark green and it's beautiful.

"At least tell me that you have nice cars here." Sean says from beside me. I elbow him in the ribs and give him a pointed look. Twink just scoffs and shakes his head.

"Joker's makin' jokes now, we'll see who's laughin' by the end of the night…"

"At least let me drive." I say deciding to end my silent charade. They both just shake their heads and grumble. I hop in the front seat and speed the whole way there, surprising Twinkie. We get in the place and I feel _way _over dressed. There are sluts and hoes walking around in things that looked like an autistic child just took scissors to and hacked away at the fabric. I shake my head and park where Twink tells me to. A blue toy parks not too far from us and Sean walks over to her. I think that her name was Neela. I walk over with him and decide to be a cock block: Which turned in the favor of him. A weird, but kind of hot, guy comes over and puts his arms around Neela's waist. He says some insulting things in Chinese, but I would never know because I didn't know the language.

"That thing you called me, gijing or some other; what does that mean exactly?" Sean asks. I put my hand on his chest and push slightly.

"Sean, let's not get into this right now." I hiss quietly looking around us. Some other teen, which I saw around school, had a wrench and was playing with it, looking straight at me. I look to the side and see a really hot Korean. I could tell that he wasn't Chinese because of the skin tone. He was about four shades darker than everyone else. I look at Sean and he's acting like I didn't say anything at all. I sigh heavily and back away, running my hand through my hair.

"It means turn around, walk away." The first guy explains.

"This isn't your scene." Neela adds quietly. I scoff and roll my eyes.

"Oh, and this scene is for someone like you? I highly doubt that sweetie." I say sarcastically as Twink tries to pull Sean away. The guy leaning on the car just smirks and I can see him checking me out with my peripheral vision. Everyone just looks at me and the guy with his hands around Neela's waist stalks over to me. He gets in my face and looks down on me. "Now, I thought you had a girlfriend. Why you trying to get all up on me?" I ask, tilting my head to the side. Neela grabs his arm and shoots me a small smile. She whispers something in Chinese and pulls him away.

"Do you know who I am, little girl?" He asks around Neela.

"You the Justin Timberlake of Japan or something." Sean pipes up, trying to get him as far away from me as possible. I look at him and if looks could kill, this guy would sooo be dead right now.

"I'm so sorry D.K.-san. The monkey didn't get his banana today." Twink says, pulling Sean away slightly. I didn't pay attention to what happened next because the guy with the dyed hair was making fun of my brother, making monkey noises to him. I stomped over there and pushed him slightly.

"Hey, you better watch it, girl. My arm might go out and I might accidently hit that sexy face of yours." He says, trying to be seductive. I scoff sarcastically at him and shake my head.

"Ya know that might not hurt as bad as your ass will when my foot gets shoved up it." I threaten, taking a step closer to get in his face. The guy just shakes his head and grabs my ass.

"Or yours will when we get hot and heavy." He says as he squeezes. I glare at him and grab his wrist and press a pressure point that makes him take his hand off of my ass.

"That wouldn't be a good idea. You see, my dad's in the navy and he loves teaching me all of these things called self-defense moves. Right now, I could break your wrist in five different ways." I threaten. I squeeze a bit more just for added measure.

"Come on D. Time to race." The guy leaning on the car says, tugging D.K away from Sean. I let go of the guy's wrist and make my way back next to Sean, who just looks down at me and smirks slightly. D.K. was gonna go peacefully until Sean had to open the big thing on his face that he calls a mouth.

"Good luck, Timberlake." And with that, he comes back. He gets right up in Sean's face and they are almost bumping chests. I put a hand on Sean's chest and push enough to where I'm in between the two hormonal teenagers.

"Sean, stop. This isn't worth it. Come on, let's go home." I say in a sickly sweet voice.

"I'd listen to your girlfriend." D.K. says from behind me. I then whip around and get right up in his face.

"Now you listen and you listen well. Sean is _not _my boyfriend; he is my brother, and even if he weren't my brother I sure as hell wouldn't have him waste his time on some low life, gangster wanna be because he just wants a pick-me-up on his ego. So, you need to turn around and high tail it outta here before any trouble happens, understand?" I say through clenched teeth. D.K. just smiles and shakes his head and shakes his finger in my face.

"Your sister is the lucky one here. I have to go race." D.K. says to Sean. I take another step towards him. I can feel the heat radiating off of him and I can smell his breath.

"Was that a threat?" I ask, looking him in the eye. D.K.'s smile just broadens and he leans forward slightly.

"I don't know, sweetheart. Was it?" He mocks. Suddenly, I feel arms wrap around my waist and pull me back into their chest. I was guessing it was Sean, so I let them. But when I look it was the guy leaning against the car. I struggle to get his arms off of me, but he just tightens his grip.

"Stop fighting and just go with it. My name's Han." He whispers in my ear. "Make it look like I just said something funny, so you can save your own ass." And at that, I giggled and arch my back slightly.

"What makes you think that I need saving?" I whisper back as I turn around in his arms. He just smirks and tilts his head in the boys' direction. I scoff and shake my head in return. "He wouldn't touch me. Not only do I have an over protective big brother, but I'm guessing that a member of his family is part of the Yakuza, not him. I heard what Twink said, and if there is anything that they teach in mobs like that, is that you never raise a hand to a woman. They might be low life mother fuckers who don't know what they hell they are doing half of the time, but they at least have morals." I say slightly above a whisper. Han just shakes his head and looks down at me, but not in a condescending manner.

"And how would you know that?" He asks in a normal tone. I just turn around and lean against him. Somehow, this feels _right_, I mean being in Han's arms. I relax into him and somewhere in my mind it just, makes sense; me being in his arms. Fuck, I'm kind of falling for him and I haven't even known him for an hour.

"Long story." Is my answer. I tune out and look around at everyone around us. A crowd starts to form, and it looks like they all need to get a life. I am abruptly shaken when Han's hand suddenly goes from my waist to his pocket, which happens to be on my butt, to grab his keys and he throws them to Sean. D.K. then walks past and gives Han a look.

"What? I wanna see what the kid's got." He explains. D.K. just shakes his head and points to me.

"I was talking about this rat." He explains. I go to get in his face again, but Han's arm stops me. Again.

"Oh, this little firecracker? No, she's gonna be my entertainment for the night, aren't you sweetheart?" Han asks in a sarcastic manner. I just look at D.K. and smile sweetly.

"As long as you need me to be." I respond, pushing into Han more. D.K. walks away and I then feel a hot breath against my ear.

"You really know how to make a man pissed. But I gotta ask you, can your brother drift?" I turn and look at him with questioning eyes.

"Drift? What the fuck is that?" I ask, fear and terror laced in my voice while my face held its usual calm stature. Han sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Fuck. He's gonna wreck my baby, isn't he?" He asks. I just sigh heavily and nod.

"I pray to God that he doesn't hurt himself in the process." I say in a worried tone. Han just shakes his head and laughs slightly.

"If he's as smart as I think he is, he'll be fine. He's gonna owe me a car though." Han explains. Just then, a boy around my age walks up to us.

"Han, that gijing-"He starts, but gets cut off by me breaking out of Han's grip and get in his face.

"Which happens to be my brother, so I would highly appreciate it if you refrained from calling him that again or you'll find that the engine to my car will find itself shoved up into your ass." I threaten in a sweet voice. Han just laughs and pulls my back by my belt loops. The boy just raises his eyebrows and nods.

"Sorry, the inexperienced white boy is going to fuck up our pride and joy: our Mona Lisa. Why in hell did you give him the keys?" He asks.

"Because I have all of the money I want: I can replace the damn car. It's his character and persistence he has. One car in exchange for someone with great character? I think that that is a good deal." Han explains as he pulls me flush against his chest. "Kind of like this little one. She got up in Morimoto's face and making fun of her brother then continued to buck up to D.K." Han adds as an after-thought. The teen's eyes widen and he begins to laugh.

"I think that I just fell in love." He says as he looks me over. He then points to Han's hands, which have moved from my belt loops to my hips. "But, I have to ask, if you buck up to everyone else, why aren't you bucking up to Han?" I just bite my lip as I think and shake my head.

"I have _no _idea." I say a few seconds later looking at Han behind my shoulder. "Why _are_ you still holding me?" I ask with humor apparent in my voice. Han then quickly let's go and stands beside me. It feels weird now, to not have him hold me. My body feels a little empty, but I push the thoughts away as Han starts talking.

"Come on, you two. We have a race to watch." Han says as he walks by us, but he takes time to flick the boy's ear.

"Ow!" He hisses in pain. "What the fuck was that for?!" He asks as he holds his ear. Han just shakes his head.

"Oh, come on. I just flicked your ear, I didn't cut it off." Han retaliates, ignoring the boy's question altogether.

"Come on boys, I thought that there was a race going on." I purr seductively from behind them. Well, if they stopped every five fucking steps to argue, we'd never see the race. So, I took matter into my own hands. After my little 'purr', I walked in front of them, and swayed my hips slightly. I then looked over my shoulder and winked at the teen. "Are you coming?" I purr again and bite my lip slightly. The boy just gulped some air and nodded. I heard Han slap they boy and I just smiled slightly. That man, he needs to know that yeah, he's hot and I let him hold me for a bit, but that does not mean that he owns me. I push myself in front of the crowd and see Sean and D.K. in their cars. I catch Sean's gaze and smile sweetly. Sean just nods back, silently promising not to hurt himself. I sigh and turn around, only to run into a wall. Wait, walls aren't a little soft, are they? I look up and find Han just standing there, looking down at me with an amused smile on his face. I glare up at him and place my hands on my hips.

"Is there something that I could help you with?" I ask. Han just chuckles and pops a chip in his mouth.

"I want you to be my business partner." He says looking at me like he's still contemplating the thought. I giggle and furrow my eyebrows.

"Wait, hold on a second. You want me, a high school hormonal teenage girl to be your business partner; you don't know me, or what kind of person I am, but you would trust me?" I ask whilst I tilt my head to the side. Han pops yet another chip into his mouth and chews for a few seconds before answering.

"Pretty much." He says as he nods and eats another chip. At that time, I heard the cars go start to race and I turn around, hitting Han in the face with my hair. They approach the first turn and of course, Sean doesn't know what the hell he's doing and almost hits the people watching. I tense up as I see him hit the wall and curse under my breath. I keep mumbling things like '_be careful_' or '_you fucking idiot, why do you have to do this every fucking place we go_' as he hits a wall or comes close to hitting people. Han grabs my hand and ushers me to the elevators. Han stands in the middle of the elevator while I go to stand in the corner. I am claustrophobic so I grab onto the rail and try to calm my breathing as we go up. Han just looks over his shoulder at me and smirks.

"Are you claustrophobic or am I affecting you that badly?" He asks with a wink. The doors finally open and I rush past Han and spin in circles.

"Oh, don't let it go to your head. I'm claustrophobic." I retort. Han just scoffs and walks towards the crowd. D.K. pulls up, first to finish. Then you start to hear a nice engine, but it sounds like the muffler and maybe part of the engine could have been broken. The sound then reveals itself; it's Sean in Han's fucked up car. I sigh heavily as I rush over to him and open his door.

"Sean, oh my God! Are you okay?! Did you fuck up any of your limbs?! Oh my God, if you're hurt, I'm gonna fucking go ballistic on Han for letting your drive…" I rant quietly. Han then comes up and bends down next to me.

"Don't leave town." He says in a semi-threatening way. He then turns to me and smiles. "So partner, when can you come over to my place?" He says flirtatiously with a wink. I roll my eyes and smirk.

"Ew you sick man-whore, not anytime soon. But hey, can you give us a ride home?" I ask batting my eyelashes. Han scoffs and shakes his head.

"You sure know how to deflate a man's ego." He says while walking away. He then looks over his shoulder and chuckles slightly. "You coming' or are you gonna keep me waiting forever?" He asks. I giggle and walk over to him, looping my arm in his. He leads me over to his car and opens the passenger side door for me.

"Aw, why thank you." I say with a smile and I climb in. Han just nods and shuts the door. He climbs in the driver's seat and starts the car. I give him my father's address and he just nods. I look in the side mirror and see Twinkie's car following us to my place. I giggle and shake my head, which earns me a questioning look from Han and I just shake my head 'no'. He pulls up to my door and gets out to open my door. "Aw, what a gentleman." I coo at him. Han just chuckles and steps in front of me.

"Not so fast, what's your number?" He asks. I raise my eyebrows and widen my eyes slightly.

"Excuse me." I say. Han just shakes his head as he pulls out his cell phone.

"You're my business partner now; I think that I should at least get your number to tell you what's goin' on, don't you think?" He says in a mischievously. I just purse my lips and shake my head.

"You ain't getting it that easy; you have to work a little to get that my dear Korean." I say and Han's eyes just bulge from his head slightly.

"How did you know that?" He asks as his voice cracks from him being so nervous as he swallows some air. I just smirk and walked around him.

"Other than your skin tone and the way you go after women, it's pretty obvious. Well, to me anyway." I say as I go to my door, which Sean is already at and looking from me to Han skeptically. "Well, this is goodnight. So, goodnight. You'll be hearing from me." I say as I go to loop my arm with Sean's, turning my back on a very confused Korean. I open the door and we both step in quietly. We turn the corner and find dad sitting in the chair, with about ten open beers sitting around him.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" He asks seriously. I smirk and step forward.

"About seven. You know, the U.S. is a few hours behind…" I say with a hollow voice. "But the party looks like it was better here anyways." I add as an after-thought. Dad then turned to Sean and he narrowed his eyes.

"Have you been racing Sean?" He asks. When he walked up to us, he must have smelt the burnt rubber and nitrous gasses. Sean swallows some spit nervously and Dad just shakes his head. "That's it; you're on the first plane back." Dad says, walking over to the phone. My heart stops and I jump in front of him. "And you," Dad starts as he glares at me. "you told me that you were going to keep him from racing. You're going with him." He says seriously. He picks up the phone but I snatch it from me.

"No, Dad please. If Sean goes back, he'll go to jail. Dad, _please_ it wasn't even his fault!" I say as tears start to fill my eyes. Dad just looks from Sean to me and back as he shakes his head.

"Fine. But this is it; no more chances." He says as I place the phone back on the thingy. "Lights out in ten." He adds as he walks away. I walk into our room and just fall onto our bed. Sean sighs and takes my shoes off before he crawls into bed beside me. He turns out the light, and I pass out within seconds.


End file.
